Total Drama Documentary: Ten Years After the Drama
by Madeforeachother18
Summary: Ten years is enough time to forget all that crazy stuff you did when you were a teenager, right? Unless you were on Total Drama! The #1 reporter in Canada, Dan Pennington, goes face to face with the 37 contestants from the hit show. After those, he'll host the round table talk, in which all the stars will get to talk to each other after 10 long years!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a fanfic that I've been wanting to write for a long time. As said below, I'll try doing each chapter as an interview. This part is very short (sorry!) because I just want to get this out there and get some hype going! The interview will continue in the next chapter. I'll try to make them as long a possible so you can get to know each character better! Please, if you like the story, just leave a quick review, it really helps me keep going! Maybe later, I'll set up a poll so you guys can vote on who Dan will interview next!**

* * *

Tens years is a long time. Long enough to forget all the heartache and crazy things that may have happened to you in your teenage years. Unless you were on Total Drama, of course.

My name is Dan Pennington. And with the permission of the producers of Total Drama, (_after going through a lengthy contract process I might add!_) I have been allowed to track down the 37 contestants of Total Drama (_not including Blaineley, who is currently too busy hosting Celebrity Manhunt_) and ask them the deep, personal questions they've always wanted to (_or never wanted to in some cases!_) answer.

All contestants from the first and third seasons are currently age 28 at the time of these interviews. The contestants from the 4th season are 27.

The format of these interviews will go as follows: 1) I will do a one on one interview with each contestant, unless they are married to another contestant in which case I will do a two on one interview. Once all these are done, I will do interviews with Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet. And 2) I will gather all the contestants together for one round table discussion about how time has changed their feelings for each other and allow them to ask each other questions.

I hope that this 37 hour long documentary will get the ratings it needs (_or else, as my contract states, I will lose my head!_) and that all of you who watched the show when you were children will find enjoyment in it again.

* * *

Episode 1: The Party Guy and The Psycho Hose Beast

**DP:** Welcome viewers, to the first interview in TDD: Ten Years After! I decided it would be best if we could start our show off with one of the bigger and most wanted interviews, Owen and Izzy!

**Owen:** (_Starts to choke on his hamburger_) WE'RE THE FIRST INTERVIEW!?

**Izzy:** YESSS! You hear that Big O? We're the final two! That means we win the million! What you gonna buy, huh? I think I'll get that huge tower in Paris, ya know, the Leaning Tower of Paris! You think we can fit it in the front lawn?

**DP:** Uh, no you two didn't win Total Drama…

**I:** What? Who won then? Don't tell me it was Chef! Wait, tell me it was Chef. I'll go hunt him down!

**DP:** No! I'm just conducting an interview with you two. You haven't participated in TD in 10 years! We're just doing an interview about your experiences!

**O:** (_Still choking_) Help…..me…..

**DP:** Oh dear! Medical staff!

_The medical staff rush in. Two Heimlich maneuvers later, the interview is ready to continue._

**DP:** So, back to my original question. (_Looks at notes_) Oh, I haven't even asked you one yet! Uh...what have you two done since the end of Season 3?

**O:** Oh, what have we done? Ummm, well, Izzy and I got back together, didn't we Izz?

**I:** Oh yeah. It took a while. Big O had to earn my heart again after all the horrible things he did to me, like kicking me in the kiwi's for example.

**O:** Wait, that was you who-

**I:** Annnnnnd, he did let that huge jet land on me when it crashed in Jamaica. And the time that…."

**DP:** Ok Izzy, I'll direct that question back to Owen. Let's hear what he has to say.

**O:** Well, it was about three years after the show that I decided to give Izzy a call. We hadn't talked much since the Finale of World Tour, and I had just been fired from my job at the supermarket deli. And, I needed something to eat.

**DP:** You had to work at a deli? But, you're one of the big stars of the show! Your popularity should have gotten you somewhere higher up, right?

**O:** Well, it did. But I needed a job that involved food! So I chose the local supermarket deli. But, apparently they don't allow you to sample all the tasty kinds of meats they have there.

**DP:** So, you went to Izzy?

**O:** Yep. I was feeling kind of sad that we hadn't patched up things and, I still had feelings for her. So, I searched all over Canada. It took a while, but soon someone pointed me towards Hollywood and that's where I found her, auditioning for a part in "Macbeth".

**I:** I remember that day! I was doing the Lady Macbeth scene with the bloody hand!

**O:** Yep, and you tried to stab me with a knife, thinking that I was someone's ghost or something! Well, after that, she let me stay at her place for a bit, which was really just a tent on top of a local bar. I think it was then that I decided to let my fame do some of the work for me.

**DP:** That's amazing! It looks like we're going to have to take a quick commercial break, but we'll be back with the story of how Owen and Izzy got out of that tent and back on the red carpet! And how their life is today with their three children! Don't press that channel button! Stay right here for more Total…...Drama…..Ten Years Later!

**O:** That doesn't sound anything like Chris…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the support everyone! I hope this fanfic's fan base will continue to grow! Anyway, just a note for those who are wondering, I will be doing the interviews of the contestants who are currently on Total Drama: All-Stars later. I want this to try to fit the canon as close as possible (for example, I don't know the official status between DuncanxCourtneyxGwen). So, sorry for those looking forward to those! I will try to do ones with people already eliminated (for example, Lightning or Joe) soon. Anyway, here's the second part of Owen and Izzy's interview with Dan! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Dan Pennington:** Welcome back everyone! Before the break, we were asking Owen how he and Izzy got out of that tent and back into fame town. So Owen, how did you do it?

**Owen:** Well, it involved me doing something I love, and with someone I wasn't to happy to work with. But, he is the reason I'm famous again.

**DP:** Chef Hatchet, I assume?

**O:** Yep! Chef and I met up when I was going house to house in LA asking if people needed extra space to store food. When he came to the door, he was in the middle of cooking one of his infamous bad dishes. It was even worse than those candy fish tails he made us eat on World Tour!

**DP:** So what did you do?

**O:** The idea suddenly hit me when the smell hit my nose. How funny would it be if people could see me eat Chef's food on TV and try to keep it down? So I pitched the idea to him right then and there. And believe it or not, he loved it!

**DP:** And that was how your new TV show was born?

**O:** "_Chef Cook, Owen Eat_". Yep, that's how it all started. And I have to thank the fans for keeping the show running as long as it has. Six seasons is a lot to ask for from a sub-par cooking show!

**Izzy:** I loved the episode were you had to keep eating all those fire ant pizzas!

**O:** That… That was very, very painful.

**DP:** I can imagine! You could never pay me to eat that! Speaking of pay, how much has the show made you Owen?

**O:** Not a ton, because of the doctor visits, but enough for me and Izzy to move out of that tent and into a nice apartment in downtown LA. I love this city, even though I miss Canada.

**DP:** Fascinating stuff! OK, Izzy I think the viewers want to hear about the kids!

**I:** Oh yeah, almost forgot about them! I hope their not tearing up the apartment right now…

**O:** I thought we got Noah to babysit them?

**I:** Nope! I told him not to come because I heard he was the first to be interviewed for that documentary about Total Drama!

**O:** But we're the ones being interviewed first.

**I:** Oh. (_Checks phone_) That's what those 34 texts from Tyler are about.

**O:** What do they say?

**I:** He says Lindsay and him were trying to watch a nature show on TV but they can't hear anything because of the loud noises coming from below.

**O:** The kids!

**DP:** Perhaps you should go Owen and check on them?

**O:** Yeah! I got to go!

_Owen leaves the room._

**DP:** Anyway, Izzy lets talk about them. How about you tell the viewers their names?

**I:** Sure! Owen insisted we name the first one Noah after his friend of the show. And we named the twins Katie and Sadie!

**DP:** Really? That must really get the confusing when you're talking about the contestants and your kids to other people!

**I:** Sometimes, but you know, Owen and I just loved the show so much that we couldn't resist!

_Izzy's phone goes off. It's Owen calling._

**O:** Hey, I got the kids under control! How's the interview going?

**DP:** Swell right now Owen! Izzy was just telling us how you named your children after some of the contestants on Total Drama.

**O:** What? We named the boy David and the twins Grace and Sally.

**I:** Oh, that's right!

_Pennington stares at Izzy._

**I:** What? Don't you forget who's who in your life sometimes?

**DP:** Not when I'm talking about my friends and my kids!

**O:** Well, since I'm here, I guess we can continue the interview by phone.

**DP:** Sure. So, Owen, tell us how it is being a parent. How do your kids respond to all the fame?

**O:** Well, David's the oldest and he's four, so he likes the attention. Sally and Grace are only two, so they don't really get that their parents are famous right now.

**I:** I hope they grow up to be just like me!

**O:** Uh….I would like it if one of them just turned out, you know, a little less crazy.

**I:** But that's what makes me so likable, right Big O?

**O:** "_Sigh_" Yes, I guess that is why I still love you.

**DP:** Now isn't that just heartwarming folks? OK, for our final question, I'm going to tell you a single contestant's name and you're going to tell me how you feel about them in one word. You first Owen. Ready?

**O:** Please let it be Noah!

**DP:** Alejandro

**O:** Uh, well let's see…..I mean Al did get me voted off the show, but he was such a great buddy to me, along with Noah. I guess I'd have to say, uncertain is how I feel about him. Maybe when the round table comes up we can put the past behind us and become good friends, just like on the show!

**DP:** Ok, Izzy your contestant is: Harold!

**I:** Oh, smoking hot. His tan is just great. If I hadn't met Big O, maybe we would have settled down together, you know? Oh, another word would be perfect, because he doesn't have glasses and his abs are super strong. I wish he would lay off the modeling career a bit, but I guess I could put up with it. Also, his black hair is…..

**DP:** Um, are you confusing Harold with Justin?

**O:** I think she it.

**DP:** Well, thanks for the talk Owen and Izzy! And speaking of Harold, be sure to tune in next week when I interview The Dweeb and his lovely wife, The Sister with 'Tude: Leshawna on Total…..Drama….Ten Years After!

**O:** Wait, didn't you call if Ten Years Later last time?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank again readers for all the views and reviews! And here's a shout out to all the guest reviews! Thanks for the support! I hope to get enough followers for the story that soon I can have a poll for you guys to decide which of Dan's interviews will air next! Get excited!**

* * *

Episode 2: The Dweeb and The Sister with 'Tude

**Dan Pennington:** Hello everyone! Welcome to another episode of Total Drama: Ten Years After! As promised in our last episode, this time we will be featuring a two on one interview with Harold and Leshawna! And here they are in the studio! Great to have both of you here!

**Leshawna:** Thanks sugar! This is a great opportunity for Harold and I to talk about our experiences on the show!

**Harold:** Indeed it is!

**DP:** OK, Harold let's start with you. How has your life been since being on Total Drama?

**H:** Fantastic! Even after getting kicked off early in World Tour I was hired by an agency in New York who wanted me to direct a bunch of commercials with philosophical back stories to them, like the one I did on the show. They didn't air for very long, obviously because of lack of intelligence from the viewers. But, it did make me some money, which I used to get back into the music business and make another album of beat boxing.

**DP:** _"Return of the Nerd"_. I heard it was a great album.

**H:** Of course it was. Gosh! Who wouldn't have wanted more of the beat boxing king?

**L:** About the 98% of people on this planet who didn't buy it…..

**H:** Well, so what if it was a commercial flop? If I can be doing something that I love, I'm fine with that.

**DP:** Well spoken! Leshawna, how did life for you go after the show?

**L:** Well, I got a couple of offers to guest star on other popular reality TV shows, but after the 5th season of Total Drama started and I wasn't chosen as an All-Star, those offers kind of went away. I realized I had to make a name for myself again. So I got together with Tyler and we made a yoga/martial arts training video.

**DP:** I picked that up myself! I lost over 10 pounds!

**L:** Really? That's great! The test in the lab said that those workouts actually made you gain weight, since for every five minutes of exercise Tyler did, I would take a 30 minute eating break.

**DP:** On to the next question then! I know that many of our viewers are asking the same question: Do you two plan to have children some day?

**H:** We have talked about that, but no definite answer yet.

**L:** Until Mr. Beat-boxing here learns to clean up his own messes in the house, no way am I adding another baby Harold or baby Leshawna!

**DP:** Where do you two live again?

**L:** In Toronto. We bought a condo with the funds of my workout video.

**H:** It's a great place to live. Occasionally, I can go and beat box on the street to earn some cash.

**DP:** Very fascinating!

**L:** I'd have to say that I'm happy with not being super famous anymore. Not having to deal with all the paparazzi. If we do have kids in the future, I'd want them to have the closest thing to a normal life as possible.

**H:** But I'd still be allowed to pursue my music career right?

**L:** Maybe. Just as long as its good music and not the crap you….

**DP:** Let's talk about the show, shall we? Uh, Harold you still have any hard feelings toward Duncan? Or anyone else?

**H:** I'd like to tell Duncan that I've let it all go and come out the bigger man, but I've still got kind of a grudge against that jerk.

**DP:** Sounds like something for the round table talk! And you Leshawna? How about Heather?

**L:** Make sure that dirt bag doesn't sit near me at that table! And her Spanish boyfriend too!

**DP:** Sounds like you two will be doing a lot of the talking! Hope to see you there!

**H:** You bet! I'll bring my yo-yo to show everyone all the new tricks I've learned!

**DP:** Great! Hope to see all you loyal viewers next week when we interview another couple from the show, Tyler and Lindsay! We'll talk more about Tyler's yoga video carrier and Lindsay's explosion in the fashion world! Make sure you come right back for more TOTAL…..DRAMA…..TEN YEARS AFTER!

**L:** Why'd you have to shout that?

* * *

**Dan Pennington:** Well, viewers you're all in for a special treat because we've added a extra interview for this episode! Yep, without warning I was allowed to air my exclusive interview with Beverly from Revenge of the Island! So B, how has life been for you?

**Beverly:** (_Silence_)

**DP:** Oh, that's right…...Uh, I saw in the paper that you just invented a new way for people to steam Total Drama episodes from anywhere in the world to their smartphones. Even without a connection! How hard was that to make?

**B:** (_Silence_)

**DP:** Uh, you have any plans to settle down with someone? From the show perhaps?

**B:** (_Silence_)

**DP:** Well, thanks for your time B! It was…..great and inspiring to have you on the show. How about I let you finish the conclusion! Tune in next time for more TOTAL…..DRAMA….

**B:** (_Silence_)

**DP:** Uh, Ten Years Later? No? Alright then.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, I love all the support this fic is getting! I have to apologize up front for the shortness of this chapter. I got a lot of school work today, so not a lot of time left to write. I'll take maybe 2 days with the next chapter to make sure it makes up for this one. And thanks to "Sadie Loves DxC" for pointing out that most of the couple didn't stick together after WT. I'll be trying to add some more variety to the couples, maybe even make some clever ones up! PM me what couples you'd like to see or which ones you think should be split if you have any ideas! And now, onto the interview! **

* * *

** Dan Pennington**: Hello Total Drama Fans! Today is the last of the couple interviews! Not to say that we will not have more, but after this one the next couple of episodes will be one on one's! And what a couple we have for our last one! Tyler and Lindsay, welcome to the show!

**Tyler**: Thanks Dan! Man, I am so pumped for this!

**Lindsay**: Really Paul? I thought we were going shopping?

**T**: Tyler. My name is Tyler….

**DP**: Great to see both of you. Lindsay, how has that fashion business been treating you?

**L**: It's been great! Everyone I meet says the love Lindsay's Lovable Lipgloss!

**DP**: I'm sure they do! The sales for it have been huge I've heard.

**T**: Yep. Enough for me to build a swimming pool on top of our apartment!

**DP**: Wow! That much?

**T**: Yep, the producers of Total Drama are offering us a contract for a new show all about me and Lindsay hitting the big leagues!

**DP**: Really? Did you sign the contract already?

**L**: Yep, they said we didn't even have to read it because they already had people check the spelling!

**DP**: Oh…...that was nice of them.

**T**: Yep, the camera crew is coming today. We start filming right after the interview!

**DP**: You guys might want to review that contract. The Total Drama producers aren't known for their *_ahem_* charity.

**T**: No problem man! Chris was the one who pitched the idea to us, and I trust the man!

**DP**: Alright…..Back to our interview, Tyler we talked a bit about your exercise videos with Leshawna last time. Do you like how they came out? I heard that you're slated to become a guest coach on The Biggest Loser.

**T**: They've done really well. And the best part is that I'm helping people get back into shape! Sports and exercise is the way to go man!

**DP**: Right on! Lindsay, do you participate with Tyler when he does his exercises?

**L**: I tried once, but I got really tired and sweaty! It was NOT fun.

**DP**: But doesn't that help you get in shape for your modeling career?

**L**: Well, no silly! I just am in shape! It come naturally.

**DP**: Well, OK I guess. Tyler, you still keep in touch with any of the other cast members?

**T**: Well, we recently met Trent and Justin when they were on tour. That was pretty exciting.

**DP**: Oh yes, the Drama Brothers! But they're missing Cody aren't they?

**T**: Yeah, they cut his contract and now they're just a two man show.

**L**: I LOOOOOVVED their show! Are we going to see them when they come to New York?

**T**: Uh, we did see them in New York. We live there, remember?

**DP**: Lindsay you are such a charmer! So how is NYC working out for you two?

**L**: It is sooooooooo much fun! All the fans and shops everywhere! I don't know anyplace else in the world I would live!

**T**: Yeah, the city's great. I love all the time I get to spend there. Wouldn't live anywhere else!

**DP**: Amazing! So, Lindsay you keep in touch with anyone?

**L**: Beth and I hang out a lot, we're like BFFs! And I just saw Gwen a couple a days ago at a rock concert in Central Park. That was fun!

**DP**: So, you two ready for the round table?

**T**: Oh yeah! Time to start all the drama again! I can't wait.

**DP**: Great to hear that! Well, that's all we have time for tonight viewers! Check in next time when I go one on one with the one and only…...DJ! Hope you guys enjoy it. Make sure you're here when that happens right here on TOTAL…...DRAMA…...TEN YEARS AFTER!

_Beth run in._

**Beth**: Lindsay! Their taking everything from the house! All your furniture and the clothes! And Tyler, they drained all the water from the pool and said that your show isn't going to happen!

**T**: Wait, who?!

**B**: The producers from Total Drama! They said you gave all your money to them when you signed that contract!

**DP**: I told you two that you should have read it. And Beth, get out of here! We don't interview you until next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not a long note this time! Thanks again for all the support, and if you can, hit that review button and just say what you think about the story as a whole or how you felt about the chapter! Thanks a ton guys! **

* * *

**Dan Pennington**: Hello all you Total Drama Fans! Today is the first of the one on one interview! And what a great one we have for you today in the form of DJ!

**DJ**: (_Doesn't make a sound_)

**DP**: Thanks a ton for showing up man! I know you have a very busy schedule with the whole music tour you're doing right now. How are you holding up?

**DJ**: Fine, me and all my peeps are doing good. Can we hurry this interview up? I need to go get a couple of drinks before the next concert.

**DP**: Oh,um, OK I'll ask the questions a quickly as possible. How have you held up since the end of Total Drama?

**DJ**: Seriously? You're going to ask me that? Do you even need an answer?

**DP**: Uh, no of course not! But I'd just like the viewers to know what I know….you know?

**DJ**: What rock have they been living underneath for the past ten years? They should know already!

**DP**: Could you just answer the question please?

**DJ**: I moved out from my mom's house, got into the music business and now I'm the richest musician in Canada? What else is there to say?

**DP**: Well, on the show you were always know as the softy and the kind one. What happened?

**DJ**: I grew up. You don't get anywhere in this world if you're soft guy who can be pushed over by others. So, I dropped the kiddy attitude and now here I am (_expletive_)!

**DP**: Um, DJ, we're on national TV. Keep it clean for the kids OK?

**DJ**: (_Expletive_). No kid should be watching this (_expletive_) show anyway. Isn't past their bed time yet?

**DP**: Um, so how is your mother feeling about your whole new outlook at life? Is she happy the lifestyle you've chosen?

**DJ**: I couldn't care less what she thinks. She was holding me back my whole life and now I'm finally free. I haven't even talked to her in two years!

**DP**: Not even a postcard?

**DJ**: Nope. Time for a topic switch.

**DP**: OK, have you kept in touch with any of your old cast mates?

**DJ**: I spoke with the Drama Brothers recently. We're thinking of releasing an album together. They play the instruments, I rap.

**DP**: How will that work? They're more of a boy band and you're more of a hard core rapper? While either fan base really like the album?

**DJ**: If I tell them to buy it, believe me, those losers will buy it. I'm a god to them.

**DP**: OK, how about your private life? Having any idea of settling down, finding a wife, having kids?

**DJ**: No way man! All those things will anchor me down and keep me away from the music.

**DP**: Alright then, I was told you were going to perform a new single for us here, called (_looks at notes_) Oh, I can't say that on air!

**DJ**: Whatever man, let's hit it!

_DJ goes on a nearby stage and starts to rap. The studio is filled with his fans who begin to cheer and clap. The song that follows could not be played on national television._

**DP**: Um, I'm not sure how to respond to that.

**DJ**: You can just sit there and continue to (_expletive_) in your pants!

**DP**: (_Blushing furiously_) I must say DJ, meeting you in person is not as fun as I expected! You are a complete jerk! What happened to the DJ on Total Drama? Where is Mama's Boy?

**DJ**: He ain't here no more man! If you ain't liking the DJ, then I'll just get out of here. I need a drink anyway.

_DJ's mom runs into the studio_

**Moma**: THERE YOU ARE!

**DP**: Oh no. We didn't have her scheduled for an interview!

**DJ**: MOM?

**M**: YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL, GOD HELP ME, COME GET YOU MYSELF! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

**DJ**: Uh, Mom, just stay calm! There's no need to explo-

**M**: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NO NEED?" DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS? DO YOU!?

**DP**: DJ's mom, please have a seat. I'm sure that we can work this out together! Let's have a conversation about how you feel-

_DJ's mom punches Dan in the gut_

**DP**: Oof!

**M**: NO ONE TELLS ME HOW TO RAISE MY SON! YOU'RE PROBABLY THE ONE WHO GOT HIM TO ACT LIKE THIS!

_She hits Dan again._

**DP**: Please…..help me…..

_She grabs DJ by the ear_

**DJ**: Owww! What are you doing Mama?

**M**: I'M TAKING YOU HOME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SWEARING ON TV IN FRONT OF ALL THE CHILDREN! WHERE ARE YOU MANNERS? WHEN WE GET HOME, I AM SOOOO GOING TO….

**DJ**: I'm sorry Mama! I'll never do it again! I promise!

_She pulls him out of the room. Dan picks himself up and sits back down._

**DP**: Well (_straightens his tie_) that was unexpected. But, I guess that ends our interview with DJ. Hopefully he will change his ways now that his mother is back in his life. Be sure to check back next time for our interview with another Total Drama cast member, the one and only: Lightning! Hope to see you guys then. This has been TOTAL…..DRAMA…..TEN YEARS AFTER!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. For those of you who don't look at my profile, I posted there a couple days ago the reason a new chapter hadn't gone up. Sorry of the long wait, just all the schoolwork that comes with senior year has hit me hard this week. I'll try to get back on my schedule of having a new one every other day. And yes this is two part episode, I just wanted to give you guys something to read and not be stuck in the rain! Sorry for that, just so much stuff going on! The next part will be posted later this week! Hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

**Dan Pennington**: Thanks everyone for tuning in today. We have a great guest with us, the man with a plan, the athletic overachiever, the one and only: LIGHTNING!

**Lightning**: ShaBam!

**DP**: Great to have you on the show! I heard you're trying out for the Canadian Olympic Team for the Summer Games?

**L**: You got that right! Lightning gonna make all those ShaLosers pay!

**DP**: Uh, most people on an Olympic team aren't losers.

**L**: No, Lightning means those ShaLosers from Total Drama. No way they making the cut!

**DP**: They're not competing. They're not athletes like yourself.

**L**: Oh. Well then, forget it! Lightning needs to show those losers how to ShaLose!

**DP**: You're giving up on your Olympic dream because the Total Drama cast members aren't trying out? Never mind, next question. What about Jo? You two still keep in touch?

**L**: A little, he's such a ShaGreat guy.

**DP**: Jo's a girl, I thought you found that out in season 4?

**L**: ShaWHAT!

**DP**: Anyway, on to the next question. How do you feel about being eliminated so early in the All-Star season? After all, you did get to the final two in your first one! Was it a hard pill to swallow?

**L**: I little. Papa was very very mad when I didn't get the million in the fourth season. But being eliminated in the second episode? Damn! He hit the roof like a firecracker!

**DP**: Yes, how did you rebound from that?

**L**: Simple, found other things I could succeed in! That's my motto for the kids by the way!

**DP**: Oh, yes let's talk about your charity work! How much money have you raised for the kids?

**L**: Over five million now! We're hoping to raise more so we can make more gyms for the kids in other countries who can't afford to have them!

**DP**: Amazing Great work!

_(The studio audience stands up and claps)_

**L**: Thank you all very much! ShaBAM!

**DP**: You've really helped a lot of people Lightning! I think most of the fans are happy with how you've changed from a jerk to kind person!

**L**: You, know I thought people wouldn't like the new Lightning! But, it seems I was wrong! That's ShaGreat!

**DP**: We hope you continue to be that way Lightning! We have to take a quick break! Come back to see Lightning vs Jo in the 300 meter dash and its all for charity! The phone lines are open now!

**L**: Yeah! The Lightning vs the ShaJo!...Wait, I never agree to this!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys! Now lets get right into the next part of this interview! I hope to get the next chapter up quickly, but I have a Trig test and Econ test this Thurs. so maybe after then. Sorry to keep you waiting, but keep writing the review, it really raises my energy to continue to write this fic!**

* * *

**Dan** **Pennington**: Thank you everyone! Yes, it is time for the event you've all been waiting for! Time to see who is truly the best athlete on Total Drama! Lightning vs Jo!

_(The crowd roars as Lightning and Jo enter the studio. A 300 meter dash has been set up for them in the room)_

**Lightning**: Lets do this! The Lightning is ready!

**Jo**: Can it, ShaDumbbutt! You know that I'm going to rip you apart.

**DP**: The phone lines are open people! Call in now to place your bets on either Lightning or Jo. Whoever wins gets to decide to which charity the money will go!

**L**: I guess we don't have to race then, because we all know who's getting the money already!

**J**: Yeah, me. Now let's get this started.

**DP**: Alright racers, let get it started. We have the funds coming over now, so please, take your places at the starting line!

_(Jo and Lightning head to the line)_

**DP**: Ok! _(Pulls a starter pistol from his pocket)_ I've always wanted to fire one of these! 3…...2…...1….GO!

**L**: SHABAM!

**DP**: Lightning's off to a head start! Jo's following close behind!

**J**: Get back here you loser!

**L**: HA! Who you calling loser, ShaLoser?

_(Jo sprints ahead of him)_

**J**: You, that's who!

**L**: HEY! Wait just a ShaMinute!

**DP**: They're both even now folks! Only 100 meters left!

_(Lightning sprints even faster, but Jo's foot crosses the line first)_

**J**: YES! BEAT THAT LOSER!

**L**: NOOOO!

**DP**: We have a winner! JO! And you get to decide who gets the winnings! Our total was…$10,000!

**L**: ShaMan! That would have helped my charity a lot.

_(Jo punches him)_

**J**: Well, it still gonna loser. I'm giving it to you.

**L**: Really?!

**DP**: Ladies and Gentlemen! What a turnaround we have here!

**L**: Thanks man! I really owe you one!

**J**: You don't owe me anything. Its charity, I'd feel like a total jerk if I kept the money for myself.

**DP**: Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say that you, Jo, are a great person.

_(Audience claps)_

**J**: _(Blushes)_ Stop that!

**DP**: Let's have you two sit down and chat for a bit. J, have you and Lightning kept in touch?

**J**: Like Lightning said, we see each other around the sports world. Sometimes we have competitions like this one.

**L**: I think the official record is 101-99 ShaME!

**J**: Well, add this win to my total and we're only apart by one.

**L**: SHAWHAT? We have to change that!

**DP**: It seems like you two are still fierce competitors!

**J**: Somehow, I think we always will be. Its just in our blood.

**L**: Maybe the next challenge should be who can swim for New York to Miami the fastest! I've got that one in the bag!

**J**: Or maybe it should be who can climb Mount Everest the fastest.

**DP**: Wow, you two are setting the bar high!

**L**: That's how we roll man!

**DP**: So, Jo what do for a living nowadays?

**J**: Just normal things. I've got a job at an athletic club and whip those maggots into shape. And I have to train one of those maggots personally.

**DP**: Brick, I assume?

**J**: Ya, that Boy scout is weaker than a ten year old girl.

**L**: Hey, maybe Lightning should train you two. Then we could all swim to Mimi!

**DP**: Well, that sounds very interesting! Let me know when you guys decided to do it!

**J**: Will do.

**DP**: Thanks for that interview! Well, viewers it is once again time to say good bye! But don't worry because the next interview should be a big one! I hope you turn your TV's to us when we interview the one and only…...DRAMA BROTHERS! Trent and Justin together here in the studio next week. Hope to see you then!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And now I have to apologize for the very long wait to all of you loyal readers. So much stuff has brought me away for writing this that I knew that I just needed to sit down and write a new chapter. One of things is also me planning a new fanfic on the game Mass Effect, so if you're interested in that, be sure to check my profile for when it comes out. And for those of you who are just loyal Total Drama Fans, I will still be doing this fanfic as well! Also, I said I would try to do the All Star characters after they were eliminated, but I'm pretty sure I can guess who's going home tonight, so….you guys will see at the end of the interview the little surprise I have for you! Anyway, here is the Drama Brothers interview!**

* * *

**DP**: I hope all of you viewers are having a great day! Its been a while, but its great to see the ratings for this show are higher than ever! And I just know that they're going to skyrocket now with our interview with the one and only, DRAMA BROTHERS!

**Justin**: _(Smiles. All the girls in the crowd scream and faint.)_

**Trent**: Thanks a ton for having us Dan! We're so happy to see all our loyal fans here in person!

**DP**: I'm pretty sure they're more excited to see you two in person. How's is the celebrity life treating you?

**T**: Its been great! Well, you know, besides all the paparazzi following you home and stuff. Other than that, its been fun.

**J**: It certainly has. I can't even walk into a beauty salon without hundreds of people grabbing my shirt!

**DP**: Is that so? Well, I understand you two wanted to talk to us about your new album coming out later this year.

**J**: _"Bro's for Life"_ Its going to be a huge hit for us.

**DP**: That's what I heard. After that nasty breakup with Harold and Cody leaving the band to take care of his family, some critics thought that you two didn't have what it took to become a chart topper again.

**T**: It was rough. But we just kept trying new musical things and we believe that we found our sweet spot in this album.

**DP**: And I've heard you two have a little surprise for the fans here today about the album?

**J**: Yes! We're announcing that if you pre-order the album during the show today, you'll get a special bonus disc that we made with some of the old cast from Total Drama, singing some of their favorite songs!

**DP**: AMAZING! What a bombshell to drop on our show!

**T**: And that's not all! We're going to have some of the cast sing those songs during the round table talk!

**DP**: You two have just made that round table talk 20 times more exciting for me!

**J**: That's what we hoped!

**DP**: Ok, I think that enough surprises for now. More about you two. Trent, I'm assuming that most of our viewers would like to know what's going on between you and Gwen.

**T**: _(Blushes)_ We're just hanging out you know, just as friends.

**DP**: But people at Celebrity Manhunt think otherwise!

**T**: If you trust what Blaineley says, we should have you check out by the doctor.

**J**: Haha, good one Trent.

**DP**: _(Blushing)_ Ok, Justin hows your life going? Any reaction to many of the fans saying that Alejandro has replaced you as the hot guy of Total Drama?

**J**: People can say all they want about his looks, but at least I attract better looking girls than Heather.

_Audience gaps_

**DP**: Oh my…

**T**: Dude, I would not have said that on live TV. She's probably watching!

**J**: So what? I'm not afraid of her, like all the other wimps on the show.

**DP**: Um, Heather, if you're watching this, just know that I don't support Justin on that topic!

**T**: I second that motion!

**J**: You two give her too much power! All she did was get a couple of people kicked off. Its not like she kicked off the whole cast!

**DP**: She's listed as the one contestant to have eliminated 13 members from the show!

**T**: I would just stop talking right now Justin! Please, for your own safety!

**J**: I'm NOT afraid of her!

**DP**: _(Talking into his earpiece)_ WHAT! We don't interview her until next week!

**J**: Interview who?

**T**: _(Dashes out of his chair and out the studio door)_.

**DP**: Well, tell her to come back later! What do you mean she knocked the security guard unconscious?!

**J**: Is it Eve? I've been meaning to say a few things about her too….

_The studio door slams open. A two by four rises over Justin's head and slams down on it. He slumps out of his chair._

**Heather**: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ATTRACTIVE!

**DP**: oh boy…

**H**: _(Kicks Justin to the side)_. We are doing my interview right now!

**DP**: But we were planning to have you and Alejandro do a couple interview after we did Duncan's…

**H**: No! Why would I even want to sit near that handsome jerk? I never had any feelings towards him!

_The studio door opens._

**Alejandro**: _Mi amor_, I know that you still have feelings.

**DP**: OH MY GOD! This is not happening!

**H**: What are you doing here?

**A**: _(Takes a seat next to Heather)_ I was coming to defend your name when I saw this _cerdo_ insult you. I had no idea you were in town as well. I would have called you!

**H**: _(Blushes)_ Well….I wouldn't have answered. We don't talk anymore, remember?

**A**: _(Holds up an envelope, winking)_ That's not what the letter you wrote me said!

**H**: No…...You wouldn't!

**DP**: We're going to have end it there folks! We'll continue this HUGE interview next week! Right here on TOTAL….DRAMA…...TEN YEARS LATER!


End file.
